Cake Accompanied By Coffee
by Takei Hisa
Summary: "Cake has never tasted this sweet." -L Lawliet Oneshot


I roughly scratched the back of you head, uttering inaudible curses to thin air. This case was by all means-frustrating and it took up much more time than I had expected it to. As I typed my report which was due in an hour's time furiously, I ran your fingers through my ruffled hair once more, getting irritated.

And then I realized, the only sound I could hear was the monotone, droning sound of teeth munching into strawberry mousse cake with extra cream. I had no idea which was more irritating, the fact that the fragrance of the cake was distracting me or the fact that I had been sitting here for the past hour unsure of what my report should compromise of.

To sum up my problem, I am twenty-one years of age, majoring in criminal psychology. I had no idea which course to pick in the beginning, but after running through the list of majors which I could qualify for, I finally decided that criminal psychology intrigued me the most-Well, it intrigued me more than learning about which medicines should be administered to patients with flus. I was offered law a year back by my tutor, but I refused it simply because I had a gut feeling that studying law would not be the path of my choice anywhere in the future. Am I digressing from the topic? Yes, Yes I am.

The problem I was facing now, was the fact that the criminal report was to profile a sender of a letter. Specifically, a balloon letter. A small jagged line ran through the paper. Blotches of ink could be seen on the corner, blotting out the sender's name. So far, I had gathered that the sender was a male who lived somewhere in the northern regions of America. Sadly, that was all. I let out a distressed sigh, before my gaze landed on L. I was pretty sure a brief flash of hope could be reflected in my eyes as I clumsily approached the famed detective.

I was merely a subordinate who worked on minor cases under L's supervision, therefore no real conversations have actually transpired between us. I had repeated the few lines I was going to ask L in my mind, however when I actually did tap him lightly on the shoulder, my mind went blank. Hurriedly attempting to regain my consciousness, I stuttered and stumbled over asking him for help, mentally cursing and screaming at myself for being such a redundant fool in front of him.

'_Great way to embarrass yourself, _y/n_, now not only will he know that a retard had been working under him, but an incompetent, useless retard with pathetic communicative skills at that._' I thought to myself sarcastically.

I twiddled my thumbs, anticipating his deadpan voice to just brush me off with a few words. What he said, however, stunned me.

"Give me a few minutes." he stated, numbly gazing at the script.

I was in a daze, dumbly nodding before returning to my seat and sipping at the dark coffee which had turned cold an hour ago. The bitterness of the coffee struck my tongue. Gosh was the coffee bad in this office! I push aside the vicious-tasting coffee, giving up at trying to satiate myself with it. It only made it taste worse. I swear, it tasted like antibiotics.

I sighed, letting my pent-up feelings go. I turned around in my blue swivel chair, getting ready to go to the pantry to search for some snacks to satisfy my sweet tooth, only to come face-to-face with the hunched back L. Taken aback, I instinctively retreat into my chair, feeling awkward about this situation.

"Yes?" I question, feeling the slightest tinge of humility.

He gives a small smile, one he usually gives when he finds something intriguing. "This is a fairly interesting paper, but there's a simple trick behind it. You see..."

"...And that's about it." he finishes, pointing towards the jagged line I had noticed a long time ago. I was slack-jawed and wide-eyed. So it had been this simple? I gritted my teeth, feeling really stupid about this whole report. I was however, also struck with the sudden realization that L really did deserve the top three titles of detectives. I grinned brightly for the first time in months, feeling a heavy load being taken off my shoulders.

"Thank you." I sincerely say, before hugging him tightly. 'Now with this, I can safely say that I'll pass the exams!' I thought to myself gleefully.

The sudden growl of my stomach pulled me back to earth and reality. Face flushed with embarrassment, I hastily thanked L once again before making my way to the pantry for the chocolate biscuits I had been craving for. Making a mental reminder never to skip lunches again, I nibbled on the biscuits, savouring the flavour wholeheartedly as I strolled back to my desk. A warm, strong scent of hot chocolate could be sniffed from a mile away. Looking down to my clean, empty desk, I notice a slice of strawberry cake, frosted with pink icing and topped off with a chocolate-coated strawberry. Right beside it was a piping hot mug of hot chocolate. A small handwritten note accompanied the treats.

'_Good luck for your test.'_  
_-L_

The smallest of wry smiles lit up my face.


End file.
